Una mañana para Hippo
by KkKobato0o
Summary: (One-shot hasta ahora) Han pasado 3 meses desde la segunda película de 'Como entrenar a tu dragón' y Hippo nos cuenta un poco como son sus mañanas. HICCSTRID. Para los que aman a esta pareja.


**Primero que nada ''Como entrenar a tu dragón'' no me pertenece tampoco los personajes si no a Dreamworks y a Cressida cowell.**

**Es solo un One-shot pero si le va bien escribiré más capítulos xD **

**Espero que les guste, toda la historia está narrada por Hippo.**

Esto es Berk, es una isla donde siempre hace frio, graniza y nieva casi todo el año y las cosas han cambiado mucho, antes, hace 5 años, éramos una civilización llena de problemas, con los que ahora son nuestras mascotas, no tenemos ratones, ni ponis, ni perros guardianes eso sería demasiado común ,aquí tenemos… Dragones.

Han pasado tres meses desde que Drago mano dura ataco mi pueblo y tuvimos una terrible perdida… mi padre, Estoico, desde entonces soy el jefe, no puedo decir que lo he manejado 100% bien desde entonces, aun no me he acostumbrado del todo, pero con mi madre y mis amigos y por supuesto mi novia he podido salir adelante.

Me desperté y me fije en la cama de Chimuelo, se encontraba vacía, supongo que debe estar afuera comiendo algo. Me levante y me vestí, baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina.

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo amaneciste?- dijo mi madre mientras yo me sentaba en el comedor.

-Suspiré-Igual que todos los días, cansado y tan solo pensando en las cosas que debo hacer, a veces me pregunto cómo mi padre hacia todo- Ella se acerca y deja mi desayuno frente a mí, era…era… no sé que es pero tengo que aceptar que ella no se destaca mucho por sus comidas.

-Bueno pues... era un hombre muy trabajador- ella se sienta junto a mi- pero todos confiamos en ti y sabemos que puedes hacerlo- sonríe.

-Gracias, he… creo que iré a desearle buenos días a Astrid- me levante rápido y me dispuse a salir.

-¿Tan rápido Hipo? Pero si ni siquiera has tocado tu desayuno- ella tomo mi plato y me lo extendió pero no lo tomé.

-Si… creo que lo comeré más tarde- le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos más tarde-

-Nos vemos hijo- y se despide, yo salgo de mi casa y veo como estaban las cosas en Berk, dragones volaban por doquier con sus jinetes, niños jugando con los dragones más pequeños y los demás trabajando.

Al llegar a la casa de Astrid toque su puerta y me abrió su padre.

-Hola Hipo ¿buscas a Astrid?- me saludo de buen humor.

-Hola señor, si, ¿está en casa?-

-Está arriba, sigue durmiendo, ven pasa, ve a despertarla- Al decir esto abre más la puerta invitándome a pasar.

-Gracias- paso y subo las escaleras, no es la primera vez que estoy en la habitación de Astrid, la conozco bastante, ¡Pero no piensen mal! ¿He? Solo que a veces nos juntamos aquí, me acerque a su cama, estaba ella durmiendo, su pelo se encontraba suelto, parecía una diosa. Me senté en su cama y luego me acosté a su lado y la abrase, ella solo se abraso a mí y yo con una mano le acariciaba su cabello y con la otra su cintura. Estuvimos un rato así hasta que me di cuenta de algo.

- Buenos días Astrid Hofferson, no sabes fingir, sé que estas despierta- y me reí cuando ella abrió sus ojos para verme y ella también se rio.

-¿Acaso no puedo disfrutar de las dulces caricias de mi novio?- ella se apegaba cada vez más a mi- Esto de ser jefe te ha hecho algo cruel…- ella estaba por besarme y yo me puse algo nervioso.

-¿A-así?- Rayos tartamudee, ella al notar mi nerviosismo sonrió y antes de que se tocaran nuestros labios se separo.

Se sentó en su cama y suspiro mientras se estiraba- Si… mereces un castigo- y me mira, yo también me siento.

-¿Qué clase de…? ¡Auch!- antes de que acabara Astrid me golpeo en mi brazo.

-Esto, por no dejarme más tiempo para mimarme y esto…- se sentó en mis piernas y me beso- por todo lo demás-

Yo solo la abrase y ella me correspondió y comenzó a hacerme sus típicas trenzas en mi pelo, no saben lo feliz que soy con ella, es un gran pilar en mi vida.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué están haciendo allá arriba?- nos grito el padre de Astrid.

Los dos nos separamos rápidamente nerviosos.

-¡Nada papá ya bajamos!- le responde.

-Creo que es mejor que baje para que te puedas vestir- le dije ya más tranquilo, ella se encontraba con un camisón, se veía muy linda por cierto.

-Claro bajo en un segundo- me da un beso en la mejilla y bajo.

Ya abajo vi al señor Hofferson en la cocina.

-¿Hipo desayunaste?- me pregunta sin mirarme ya que estaba concentrado cocinando.

-No en realidad…- le dije mientras me tocaba el cuello.

-Bueno Valka no es conocida por su forma de cocinar- se ríe- No es bueno que un jefe no coma, y menos el novio de mi hija, ¿quieres desayunar con Astrid? Yo ya lo hice, en unos minutos me iré a trabajar- toma unos platos y deja el desayuno en ellos y luego en la mesa.

-Gracias- le respondo.

-No hay de que-

Junto Astrid iba bajando y toma asiento junto a mí, me mira con esos hermosos ojos azulados. Comimos y nos fuimos a buscar a ver a los demás.

De camino ella me pregunta.

-Hipo… ¿Dónde está Chimuelo?-

Paré en seco.

-No lo sé, tenemos que hacer el recorrido matutino- luego veo como algo negro intenta esconderse atrás de una gran caja, ya sé donde esta, pero sigo el juego- O no tengo idea- digo con las énfasis en mi voz, ese dragón es muy bueno escondiéndose- y señalo a Chimuelo para que Astrid lo notara, ella rio.

-Pues será mejor buscarlo- dice ella jugando. Los dos nos acercamos lento donde Chimuelo y movemos la caja, Chimuelo rápidamente levanta su cabeza y nos mira feliz.

-¡Oh! Mira aquí esta- digo sonriendo también. Él nos empieza a lamer y nos caemos al suelo- No Chimuelo sabes que no se quita- los dos nos reímos y él deja de lamernos- ¿Quién está listo para un recorrido?- Él da vueltas y se sienta para que pueda sentarme, yo me subo- ¿Quieres acompañarme my lady?- le pregunto a Astrid.

-Me encantaría, pero iré en Tormenta, ¡TORMENTA!- llama ella y en unos segundos aparece su dragona y se sube también. Y luego ambos despegamos.

Soy Hipo Horrendous Haddock lll y esta es parte de mi extraordinaria vida en mi pueblo… Berk.

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen Reviews si les gusto, Cuídense  
><strong> 

**Los quiere **

**Kobato. **


End file.
